A shinobi's true fate
by JWTel
Summary: The life of a Shinobi comes in different statures, one must decide whether the path of being alone is more valuable than the joy of having someone close. Hanabi, a young teen whom Naruto shared fond memories with and perhaps misled her to the wrong direction. She now drags down Naruto, a seasoned assassin who has yet to attain the goal of being a true Shinobi. Under Hiatus.
1. Prologue

Prologue: A shinobi's true fate

"Be quick and make no sound."

A man with silver hair that shown brilliantly in the moonlight squats to a predatory style, his face held no expression as he moves to his waist to bring out a blade the size of his forearm, looking onward at his prey. Behind him were kids of every age group but none surpassed his own. He was a veteran shinobi, skilled within the dark arts.

"To be a true assassin, one must never reveal his identity."

"But then why don't you ever cover your face?"

The teacher-like figure didn't answer, he simply swooped quickly to the unexpected guard and slicing his neck to two. He pulls the head from his hair and watches as the body limps to the ground, dying instantaneous. He shows his prize to the whole group.

"Because they never live to see it."

A/N: I know it's short, but no fear. If you like it, simply comment it and I'll continue it. That's it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The night is still young but teaching here is finished. The group grabbed their gear and set out to travel back to Konoha. Kakashi tossed his 'treasure' into a chest and ordered a duo to carry it behind him. Naruto took a small peek before following behind Kakashi. He was supposed to be observing as he would soon be tossing 'treasures' in that chest.

The treasures weren't personal belongs to all, maybe some, but the main objective was to provide proof of the successful assassination and bringing the head should be enough proof as it is. Naruto's carefree ways spoke a different tale every time. He was never one to follow orders, but he would contribute half the reason of getting in trouble to a particular somebody.

Kakashi didn't mind. He knows many other instructors who would beat Naruto straight, but Kakashi was certain that if Naruto was anything. He's a shinobi. The young man jokes, clowns around a little too often, but when it all goes down. He's somebody you want to have with you. He would secure the missions success above all else. And that's what a true shinobi is.

Even then, he might as well try to talk some sense in him. Perhaps this would get the other officials to finally shut their mouths.

"Naruto. I know you've proven yourself as a skilled shinobi and personally, I hold nothing against your tactics but you must change your ways personally."

"Why so sensei?"

"Because things aren't looking bright in Konoha, rumors have it that another civil war is about to take place. It's hard enough not being accepted by others every turn you make, but there shouldn't be poison within the village. You have to make allies."

Naruto couldn't help but feel a little bitter. He was an avid believer that shinobi's are meant to be by themselves, require help from no one, live as one with the night and to trust no one.

"But a shinobi is supposed to work alone. If a civil war shows up I'll just take a hike."

"Really? Have you ever seen a shinobi travel alone? Or work on operations with only his shadow to back him up?"

"Well…no?"

"Exactly and do you know why?"

"W-why?"

"Because their all dead…"

Kakashi makes a stop at a certain area and looks back as the group of children behind him made their stop too. He signals his hands to group and with that, the group scatter into formation without a single word. Group A which consists of younger children were in charge of setting camp, the little ones who follow along just to watch, create camp fires. Group B which consists with much older children are in charge with hunting, among them are usually eight different Elites, who're the most experienced aside from the instructor. They're in charge of guarding the perimeter and to ensure that no one passes it.

Since Naruto was one of these Elites. He was told to go to perimeter two, where he would meet his partner for the night. As he arrived he was met with a female. Her hair was dark as the night, yet shown through the silver lights of the moon. Her skin was pale as snow, and the rosy cheeks on her face glowed with bright red. Naruto, accustomed with working with girls, sat customarily back-to-back with this girl. He didn't really care who she was, as a matter of fact, he tends to not ask names because sometimes, that person might not live to see another day.

This was probably why he was so self-centered. He used to argue against it, but when things were starting to turn bad because of his personal feelings. He had cut all ties he had with some and adopted a belief that being a shinobi is meant to be alone. The girl behind him squirmed slightly, perhaps finding a comfortable position while Naruto grunted slightly since he didn't share such luxuries.

Her back was twice as small as his and it was always annoying to have a smaller person sitting behind you as you would sometimes come to a false security that that person can support your weight. There were embarrassing times when he would mistakenly nod off to sleep and hit his head squarely on the ground because his so called partner didn't want to support him.

He rarely cared about this, because even if they weren't supporting your weight. They were definitely covering your back. Many reports of single perimeter guards being attacked and killed happen too often, either there was a breach by an organized group, or there was an odd man out when it came to Elites. The village had definitely got a lot organized then they were a few years back, before you would have to find your own job to acquire gold, nowadays they would hand it to you.

It really trimmed down the number of people in the village because some didn't do missions and would have their loved ones work for them. This was strictly against the code of shinobi and many died going against this code. This sparked the first civil war, and oddly enough the council were outnumbered but won. They argued that skill dominated numbers, a popular belief among shinobi's. As long as you have two or three with you, you can take victory over a thousand of soldiers.

But Naruto thought differently. He was sure there was an inside job. Someone must have poisoned the revolution from the inside and watched as it whittled down, "If only I knew who…"

There was a slight movement from the person behind him as his voice came into view. Naruto cursed himself since his voice was already revealed; he might as well make small conversation. It wasn't against the rules to reveal your identity to someone, but it was discouraged.

"Evening…" Naruto spoke. He then heard a familiar laughter, almost too familiar and as he remembered who it was. His body jolts into the air, feeling threatened he brings out his knife, "Hanabi!"

Hanabi never threatened him…directly.

"Evening…Naruto!" she jumps to him, as if a spider as she wraps her arms around him, ready to dip her venomous fangs on his neck. Naruto tried to shake her off, but it just made this annoying creature laugh, "Get off!"

The girl released her grip and watched as Naruto struggled to keep afoot.

"You manipulative monster…I'm not supposed to be partnered with you anymore. Kakashi forbid it."

"Oh c'mon. It was one time. We were both a little drunk and we decided to kill the prime minister. It was a job."

"We weren't paid to kill the prime minister. That means it's not a job! What part of this you don't understand. It's because of you I'm no longer trusted among the council. You've added months to my path as a full-fledged shinobi!"

"Like you didn't enjoy it!" Hanabi countered back, "I saw that smile on your face when you stabbed him to death. Let's bring a little news report, shall we?"

She brings out a small crumpled paper, aged with weather, yellow and dirty.

"Prime Minister dead. 56 stab wounds."

"I was making sure he was dead! After what you did to him."

Naruto grabbed the paper from her and continued you reading everything, "Dismemberment of the legs, arms, eyes and genitals. He was still alive after the 55th stab, you must've put some poison into him to live that long."

"He was a ****. So I appropriately did what any **** deserves. I cut off his-"

"ENOUGH!"

"HE was selling little girls Naruto. You know that anything we've done is completely justified. We can only imagine the horrors those girls must've gone through."

"I said enough…"

Hanabi made a little walk towards Naruto, her hands behind her back and her smile looking to disappear no time soon. She wraps her arms around him once again, this time seductively and brings her body close to his. Naruto could feel her warm breath upon his lip, that's how close they were. He tried to resists, but Hanabi was a master of this art. Even though she truly was a flower that hasn't been tainted by the seed of man. (Virgin). It took minutes of intense thinking for Naruto to realize this was nothing but a ploy to have him to do something stupid.

"Let's go have some fun. I hear the village is lively today. I can almost hear the bells of all the coins jingling in someone's pockets. The score is small, sure, but consider it a reunion get-together by Konoha's talented young shinobi's."

"We're not shinobi's."

"Naruto…you and I both know this to not be true. We're skillful enough to be instructors. We're only here because of a few…setbacks…that's all. But this time!"

Her face glowed from what she's about to say.

"I know a definite job that will rank us up as legends! Naruto, this is our chance! This is our opening! We do this and we'll be swimming in riches. We can start our own clan!"

"So that's what all this is about…you're tired of your clan and you want to make a new one. You know if we start a clan…that would mean…we'll…"

His face slightly turned red and even Hanabi couldn't hide her emotions.

"We'll be married…but so what. It's a lot better than the Hyuuga. Naruto…you don't know what it's like being the second daughter. I have no rights at all. I have nothing to leave behind!"

"Leave behind what! We're young!"

"The average age of a shinobi is TEN, Naruto! We're passed our primes!"

"You're crazy!"

Naruto turned away from her. He didn't want to be involved in this. He's so close to being an instructor. He's so close to finally being a shinobi. He can't let Hanabi drag him down.

"I was going to kill whoever came up here…so I can do the job. Who would've known it was someone I was doing the job for." Hanabi revealed, along with tears sliding down her face, "I know I screwed up…but trust me…this one time."

Naruto felt like his heart was splitting in two. Even though Hanabi wasn't considered marriage material, he never thought of her anything less than a good friend.

"Hanabi…I can't."

"Then…I'll do it myself." Her body instantly disappears as Naruto slams his fist on the ground, "Damn it!" he screams before his body soon disappears right after.

A/N: It was always going to be NarutoxHanabi.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Italicized = Thoughts_

_He doesn't understand. He'll never understand, no matter what I do, no matter what happens, nothing will reach out to him. It's like…we're far apart and…I don't know if I'm mad at him for not doing anything…or myself for not realizing it._

-2 weeks ago-

The autumn leaves glide gently from the wind until nesting itself with the rest. Animals of every nature spending their time to enjoy this weather. But to a particular two, this type of weather meant they're free to do whatever they want.

"Did you hear?" Naruto yawned, resting his back on the oak tree with his hands crossed in front of his chest, "Hinata passed her exam. She's a real Shinobi now."

"Did I hear?! It was all I could hear…" Hanabi complained, resting her back against his shoulders with a troubled expression on her face, "_Hinata's this, Hinata's that. _For once in this week, can we not talk about her?"

"Eh?" Naruto sneaked a look to her, "I thought you liked your sister."

"I do, but…" she stops herself, "…look, I'm happy for her. She managed to actually kill something without wussing out. I'm ecstatic."

"You don't sound like it. What if you become Shinobi? Huh? I bet you wouldn't be so bitter as you are now. I'd bet this whole place will be buzzing about you."

"Heh…yea." Hanabi replied, feeling a little light-headed, "Who am I kidding…no they won't. I'm a second daughter. It doesn't matter if I'm dumb as dirt." She could feel Naruto shift around a little bit until his hands move towards her shoulders and turns her towards him.

"What the hell kind of attitude is that? I thought I taught you differently. We're outcast, yea, so what?! We're also just as good as anyone, well, maybe you are because I'm aiming to be the best."

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "The best at what exactly? From what I learned, you're not really the type who kills without reason."

Naruto snickers, "And who made that rule?"

"Who else? The Hokage. He makes up all the rules around here."

"Well, I guess that's one of the rules I'm going to have to change when I become Hokage."

Hanabi's eyes widened, "H-H-Hokage?!" she looked flustered, "But if you're Hokage then what the hell does that make us?!"

"What do you mean?" Naruto's brows slightly curve.

"What does our…" her face blushed red, "…well, you know, our partnership…"

"Hanabi…you're so bold." Naruto replied before dodging a rock that Hanabi throws at him.

"You know that's not what I meant!" she heaves, "I mean…we're partners in crime. We do everything together. If you're Hokage you'll be doing…boring Hokage stuff! And where does that leave me? Nowhere! I thought we had a thing going."

"We do…" Naruto responded, "We do…but why should we change. Why should we be thieves? Why should we be the ones who break the rules? Why don't we just change the world around us."

- Present -

_That was when I first time I realized he was so far away._

She senses Naruto catching up and takes a look behind her before he appears.

"Hanabi wait!" he spoke, trying to get her attention. The young kunochi didn't flinch, she headed forward ignoring any calls Naruto made, actually moving faster every time he spoke. Naruto noticed this and couldn't stop from smiling a little from nostalgia, "You know, it's useless trying to lose me."

She ignored him again.

The wind rustling through the leaves as both nimbly jumped on branches no matter how thick or thin created a thrilling aura. The night sky filled with stars and the moon accompanied alongside them made it slightly romantic.

"Look, Hanabi, you got to stop doing these childish things. We're going to make something of ourselves."

She ignores him once more.

Naruto chases her until he finally grabs her hand, but because they were moving at top speed the sudden stop in movement launched their bodies forward. Hanabi braces herself until feeling the hand that grabbed her, pulling her closer to him. Naruto wraps his arms around her body, as if throwing a protective shield on her. Even then, the fall was harsh. Their bodies bounced several times before making a landing on a pile of fallen leaves.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, releasing his arms from her.

Hanabi sat staight up, crossing her arms around her chest and pouting, ignoring him.

Naruto laughs before feeling a painful sting from his knee. He looks down and realizes that the fall had scraped his knee badly, and before he could institute shock in his mind. Everything grew dim. The last image he saw was Hanabi's pouting face exchanging to a worried one as she rushes to his side, "Naruto!" she squeals.

—

Naruto woke up in his tent with a bandaged knee. His head still felt a little light-headed, he walked outside and found Kakashi picking at the campfire with a stick, while holding an infamous book in his hand. No one could tell if he was engulfed by the dying flames, or by the book, however, it turned out it was neither since he was able to sense Naruto exiting his tent.

"Morning Naruto." The silver haired shinobi greets him.

"Morning…what happen?" Naruto motioned to his knee, but Kakashi looks at it with an emotionless face, but Naruto couldn't see that because he had his mask on, so this information is useless.

"What? You hit your head too?" Kakashi said, still picking at the charcoaled wood, "You fell down when you were on duty. Hanabi took care of the nasty scar on your knee."

Naruto felt something critical was missing. He pressed on, "What else happened…sensei."

"Well…you know…she had to undress you, so she saw everything."

Naruto's eyes widen before he covers his private parts, "Eeeh? Everything?!"

"Yep, everything. Every single crook, crane and cranny."

Naruto's embarrassed face is quickly replaced with an angered one, "Why didn't you dress my wounds?!"

"Naruto…you're so bold…"

"Ah!"

Meanwhile, Hanabi appears while holding a stack of wood on her hands, "Morning!"

"Morning."

"M-Morning."

Naruto and Kakashi replied, I guess you can figure out who was the one who stuttered. Naruto ignores that fact about Hanabi knowing how he looks nude and quickly grabs her to the side. While he does this, he notices something odd about camp. There was only one tent. But that was thrown to the side as Naruto got to the main point he wanted to talk to Hanabi about.

"I'm glad you decided to stick with the pack after all…" Naruto smiles, "And thanks for dressing my wound. It means a lot."

"Naruto…" Hanabi looked at him a little confused, "I'm still going for the big score."

"What!" Naruto looked at her with disbelief, "Well you can't!" he said firmly, "I'll have Kakashi stop you!" a smile brims on Naruto's face, thinking he has her by the corner.

Hanabi giggles a bit before pointing at Kakashi, "What are you talking about Naruto? I got Kakashi to follow along with the plan too…he was totally cool about it when I went back to camp last night. He said he was tired of being a shinobi and just wanted to leave a peaceful life, or some nonsense like that."

Naruto felt like he was violated. The goal he was searching for, and was obtained by this man, is openly thrown out the window. He admired Kakashi, he wanted to surpass him one day. Naruto turns his head and finds Kakashi poking the burnt stick on the back of Naruto's head.

"Heyo~" Kakashi speaks out, unexpectedly behind Naruto and was listening to the whole thing.

A/N: I know. Fast paced. Simple writing. I broke the fourth wall two times…or maybe three. But I'm having fun writing like this. I could actually put some hard core effort, but the story didn't get enough attention. I know this is selfish of me and to the people who do read, and even though I'm entirely grateful for those who do read and really do hope you carry on reading. The quality of this novel will only improve based on whether it's successful or not. But as always, I hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto, who expected help from Kakashi was left with nothing from him. He noted the seriousness of Hanabi's voice, reluctantly believing her. Her pale face lit brightly, as if challenging the brightness of the sun. Kakashi, who's hair reflected the moon, grinned alongside her. The moon and the sun, such an odd but scary combination. What does that make him? Who cares, they're lunatics. Several times Naruto would lift his hand to argue a point, but that point would dissolve quickly and his hand would slump back to his side. He was wrong both ways, he was wrong for not trusting his friend, he can't argue about shinobi policies when a shinobi himself is standing in front of him, smiling like a man who has nothing to lose…

"That's it."

"What's it?" Hanabi asked, thinking she had won.

"Kakashi, did you get permission to go AWOL?"

Kakashi's face turned a little bright red, "You caught me." A small smile grew, "Then again, I do have a reasonable reason to go AWOL and that reason being I got two students, with a history of disobeying orders, that went AWOL."

"That doesn't help anything." Naruto sighed disappointingly, "That just means Hanabi and I would get executed."

"Exactly." Kakashi replied with a smile that didn't fit with the subject they were talking about. Naruto just stared at him with disbelief.

Even Hanabi was upset, "Kakashi-sensei, that's just messed up."

It was set. Naruto figured why Kakashi was so open-minded at following along. He had nothing to risk and the reward was great, anything Hanabi comes up with is high-risk, high-reward, who wouldn't want in on some of the bounty. They could try and out run him, but there's little chance. He's also too powerful to leave behind, even though he's nothing but a scoundrel, he is the most skilled out of the three of them. People with such skills shouldn't be wasted because of personal reasons. In a way he's helping, but at the same time he is watching his own back. Naruto wiped the sweat from the brim of his nose, obviously upset.

"Fine."

"Fine what?" Kakashi asked, "You give in? Ah, you poor excuse of a shinobi. Do you really doubt your skills?"

Now he's just throwing gas on the fire, but when Naruto gives up, which is really rare, he gives up, "No, but I don't doubt yours."

"Thanks."

"That's not a compliment. I still think you're a poor excuse of a human being."

"Aw, that hurt my feelings…" Kakashi sarcastically said, "…but I have to admit, you've grown Naruto. The old you would argue until the world turns over for him, but you easily submitted when you knew the benefits." He glances over to Hanabi, "And I think I know the reason you've grown."

Hanabi silently giggles, flattered, "Oh stop it."

"Yea, yea, it only takes a while to know your stubborn when you find someone more stubborn than you."

Hanabi, who wasn't finding any of this insulting, waves her hand forward, "C'mon guys, I only try because it's for you."

Kakashi moved from their little circle, going to his bag he grabs a few things. Weapons, "Since we're here. We might as well train. I don't know what you're going after…" he looks at Hanabi for a second, the mastermind behind this whole ordeal, but Hanabi shakes her head, unwillingly ready to share he plan and Kakashi took that into consideration and gave up. He continued on, "…but I'm sure it's going to require a great amount of skill."

"And items." Hanabi added, "Which means we'll be taking a few detours before we actually rob anything."

This piqued Naruto's interest, "Items…what items?" but Hanabi wasn't easily fooled, "You'll just have to wait and see. I'll lead the way and you two follow."

Naruto looks at Kakashi before giving up as well. Already aware of Naruto's new found skill to not push things, Kakashi continued on once more, "As I was saying. I think the two of you should start a new training exercise."

Naruto's eyes lit up, knowing exactly what Kakashi was talking about, "Y-you don't mean it!?"

Kakashi replied with nodding his head.

Now that Hanabi was left out, she eagerly waited for Naruto to explain, but Naruto zipped his mouth shut, "I'll tell it to you when the time comes." He teased. Kakashi ignored their little trade and spoke again, "This regime requires a lot from you, physically and mentally and even though I think the two of you excel in both. I think we should still physically train you both before trying anything dangerous."

"Cool." Said Naruto, "When do we start?"

"Right now." Replied Kakashi.

The mace was huge, thick pipe and at the edge was a metal ball covered with silver spikes. Kakashi had tossed it so easily, fooling Naruto but once he handed it to him, Naruto fell forward hitting his face. He growls, staring at Kakashi for a while as the shinobi ignored the life-threatening aura. He grabbed another weapon, but this time it was a thick rope that limped on both sides. Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment until opening them again, and with that, he whips the air in blinding speed. The once limp rope swung straight as an arrow and harder than a rock. He hands it over to Hanabi who grabs the thing, slightly awed, but as it reaches her hands. The once steel rope turns limp again.

"What are we supposed to do with these things?" Hanabi asked, swinging the rope but to no avail, "It's much different from our usual shinobi tactics."

Kakashi swung a towel over his shoulder, "Well, you can't survive in this world with only your shinobi skills. Thats why before we head to the next stage, I thought we ought to perfect your mental and physical abilities."

"I get that, but why does she get a rope and I get a steel mace?" Naruto complained, barely lifting the handle alone, "And we're the same body type…why is it so heavy for me but light as you?"

"You must be disorientated then…I'm obviously more muscular."

"Stop it Kakashi, I hit my head hard, but not that hard."

Kakashi giggled, hiding his smile with his hand despite his smile already being covered by his mask, "That's already too much hints. I'll check on you when I get back." Kakashi revealed.

"What?!" Naruto's brows furrowed, "I thought you were training with us?!"

"Oh please, even if what you said was true and we both did possess the same physical strength. I know how to alter my energy to work with me. We're not equals."

"Alter your energy?" Naruto asked, confused, "What does that mean?"

"I've spoken too much…" Kakashi replied, seriously upset but that face turned around quickly, "Oh well, I'll see you two later." He waves his hand and like that, his body disappears into nothing, not even a trace of his existence existed.

Naruto turned his head over to Hanabi who was whipping the rope frantically, "You know…this could be one of Kakashi's pranks." He informed her, but Hanabi took no notice, "He could lying about this whole thing while making us look like idiots. I mean come on, he gave you a rope. Since when has-"

"Naruto…" the rope stopped swinging, "…you're right." Hanabi spoke, her face hidden beneath the shadow of her hair, "This could be Kakashi's plan and I could look like an idiot. He could be getting the council right now and I could die at any moment, I could die as a fool."

Naruto stared back at, looking uncomfortable but it didn't stop Hanabi.

"I could shame my family forever. I could lose…you." Her voice cracks, "But as long as there is a one percent chance that he _could _be telling the truth and I _could_ be with you forever... I'm going with it."

And hence, the rope swinging continued. Even Naruto reluctantly gave in and tried to lift the impossibly heavy mace, "Well, there's one thing I'm sure about."

"Oh yea, what's that?"

"If you're going to be looking like a fool. You won't be alone."

Naruto smiles, and the two trained hard.

Hours and hours of repeatedly swinging the rope, the sound of a metal clang hitting the ground as the two failed time after time. Naruto could feel his sweat drip from his forehead and onto the ground, as the metal handle created a hole in front of him from constantly being dropped. Hanabi's swings grew weaker and weaker, but her eyes never loss courage and her courage seeped into Naruto's skin, forcing him to continue despite his breath barely catching up to him.

"Wait." Naruto spoke, falling to the ground after one more attempt, "Stop what your doing…"

"Naruto, I already told you-"

"No. Just give me a second. I just realized something."

Hanabi stopped, a little curiosity peeked into her brain, "What is it?"

"That fool. Kakashi." Naruto was breathing too hard to finish a fool sentence, "I remember something. He said."

"Spit it out!" Hanabi cried, jumping on Naruto and finally revealing her annoyance of swinging the rope, "If you got any thing spit it out!"

"Okay. Just. Let. Me. Go!" Naruto pushes her off and Hanabi lands on the floor and on her back.

Naruto took a few more seconds before revealing what he had, "He said he altered his energy so he could carry the mace."

"Okay." Hanabi sat straight up, "What's your point. Kakashi always says weird stuff like that."

"Meaning!" Naruto squeezed out, "He didn't use a normal shinobi skill to straighten that rope. He didn't use his pure strength to lift up this mace. He did something to add on to his normal attributes. For example. Pretend Kakashi has the strength of 100 and I have the strength of 100, the required strength to carry this mace is 200. So while he did alter his strength to 200, he said it wrong. He _added _points to his strength so it could reach 200. There's something we're missing. We're doing this all wrong, there's a way to boost your ordinary power, and thats what we need to find out."

"Hm…" Hanabi looked at the ground, puzzled, "What could that missing variable be?"

Naruto smiled, "Chakra."

"Chakra? I can't say I'm familiar with the term."

"You shouldn't be. They stopped teaching that art a long time ago. It was used to strengthen your attributes, but advanced chakra use actually allows you to defy physics and even create powerful burst of energy."

"You mean…like super powers?"

"In a way."

"Wait." Hanabi looks at Naruto suspiciously, "How are you so familiar with the term."

"I'm not. I swear." Naruto replied as Hanabi inched herself closer to him, her sharp eyes not backing down one inch.

"Naruto…if you're holding something from me-"

"I told you! I'm not familiar with the term at all. I just witnessed my…" Naruto's voice cracked, "…my father training with it. He taught me a few things, but he never went in depth. I'm as experienced as you are."

Hanabi sighs, she personally knows well not to mess with Naruto when it came to family terms, "Well…why did they stop teaching such a useful ability?"

"B-because…the advanced chakra use drains life force. A lot of shinobi's trained hard to master the art, but never has one mastered it without shortening their lives to a year."

Hanabi sighs once more, "So there's a way to use chakra without draining life force?"

Naruto nodded, the fire in his eyes reappeared, "Correct. Normal chakra use doesn't require your life force, but uses the life force around you. It cannot drain from a single life force besides yourself which means I can't use the energy of another single person, or a great tree for example."

"So how do we do it?" Hanabi stood up, a new form of determination lit in her eyes.

Naruto grinned, scratching his head, "That's the thing…I have no clue."

They then heard footsteps approaching them and an eerie feeling crept on Naruto's shoulders, making him shiver slightly. The two were aware that their lives are at stake here. If this is anyone from Konoha then he is certain, he or she wouldn't hesitate to kill them. He glances over to Hanabi and finds her ready as well, a kunai knife tightly held in her hands. He then motions that he's moving forward and with that, steps towards the sound. In a split second, his vision is clouded with red, and Naruto fell on the floor. _Blood? _Impossible, he had only shown his face for a few seconds. He didn't feel any pain either, so how was he struck?

"It's just a towel." Kakashi said, lifting the fabric softness from Naruto.

Naruto confusedly stared back at Kakashi for a second before realizing those footsteps were him, and that color of redness that destroyed his vision was this towel. It didn't take long for Naruto to crack, "What's the big idea anyways?!"

"I thought you guys needed a little reward, so I reserved a hot spring spot at the local town."

That's when Naruto finally sees Kakashi's attire. He had two towels on, one on his head which he was drying out and the other covering his genital area.

"W-well…" Naruto looked more confused then he was before, "That's rather nice."

"Yea, yea…" Kakashi replied in a monotone voice, "Just get out of here already. Hanabi passed out."

Naruto shot a look at Hanabi who was on the floor, exhausted, "Hanabi!" he ran to her, but there was no luck. She was out of it.

"You better go now, otherwise you won't have time to clean yourself up." Kakashi warned, "And if there's anything that I hate more than a dead shinobi, it's a dirty one. Hurry along now so I don't have to killed you in your sleep." He edges Naruto closer to the road that led to the village.

Naruto had Hanabi on his arms, "What about her? She can't get clean at this state."

"Then clean her. What are you? Five?"

Naruto couldn't help but be a little flustered, he had never seen a girl nude before and even though it was tempting…

"She did see you naked. Consider it pay back." Kakashi added and it fueled Naruto's reason to do it anyways.

"I guess…I got to do what I got to do."

"Exactly." Kakashi praised him.

But the both of them had no clue that Hanabi had wakened only 2 minutes ago, "Naruto…" her voice sounded raspy, "…do you want to die?"

Naruto nearly drops her, Kakashi continues his laugh, and Hanabi swings rocks at Naruto. Naruto tried to calm her down, but eventually had to go through some sort of beating.

"You guys don't have to worry about anything…just get clean already." Kakashi's laughter dies down as he goes to bed. Hanabi and Naruto stare at each other one more time.

"I swear, if you plan on peeking-"

"I told you already!" Naruto assured her, "It was a misunderstanding."

Hanabi sighs, "Fine. Then what are we waiting for?" her smile reappears as she runs down the path.

"The way you change…sometimes it freaks me out." Naruto said, outside of her hearing range as he follows slowly behind.

5 mins earlier.

The two stare at the sign on the bath house. It was so late that no other facility was open, besides this 24 hour bath house and they can see why. Naruto stared at the sign in disbelief, cursing Kakashi under his breath while Hanabi begins walking back as if she preferred death than this. The sign had bold letters, so big that it was impossible for any excuse for Kakashi to get out of this. They can't go back too, because Kakashi is actually really serious about cleanliness, he really does hate it when people are dirty, hates it enough to kill them? Yes. Definitely, yes.

Welcome to the Ichiraku's Bath-house.

**STRICTLY UNISEX**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The village of Konoha had some bath-houses, simply reserved for shinobi's who arrive late from a mission or shinobi's who are on a mission and happened to travel to Konoha to get somewhere else. They are allowed to restock, considering they have the money to provide the cost. Every outsider would be labeled as a visitor and the citizens are expected to show them with utmost respect, but once a visitors default visa runs out, which is only a day, they're expected to treat them as spies and to either be reported or assassinated, no matter how terrifying the outsider might be. If one were to refuse such laws, their whole family would be executed and then they are sent to rot in prison. And officials are not against suicide. You can choose to end your life in a number of ways when in prison, however every way requires intense pain.

There are several cases where prisoners failed to end their lives, sheerly because it requires a lot of will to end your life and seriously damage themselves. They are not wasted with medical supplies, but are given a minimal amount just to keep them alive. And the sole reason of doing that is so you could continue to suffer, but not have the power to try to end your life again. If you choose to end your life as a free shinobi, and whether you fail or succeed, then your whole immediate will be abandoned, sent outside to live on their own, disowned by their blood lines and erased from history. You see, the shinobi's create laws not only for the benefit of the people, but to counter whatever case an opponent might create.

If an enemy of known skill were to try and infiltrate Konoha and his prowess struck fear in the civilization, would they not be hesitant to report or take action?

If an enemy forces a citizen or an official to do harm to Konoha, and threatens with their families and their lives, wouldn't that person be torn between Konoha and his loved ones?

That is why the** Golden Rule** of Konoha is to not put yourself in that spot. Because once you are, then expect that any consequence that the enemy could offer. Konoha will return. You will be forced to lose your family either way, you are forced to suffer either way, you are forced to die either way but what Konoha is telling the individuals whom did get caught is: You are not forced to aid the enemy. Konoha will do it's best to save your family, to save your life, but once you stab Konoha on it's back, you are not considered Konoha's citizen, you are considered as a traitor of the state and your family will also be considered as a traitor of the state.

Far outside of Konoha, in a small bath-house at the middle of nowhere, no laws such as those exist, but Naruto still couldn't help but ponder how different his life would be had he not follow Hanabi. He has nothing to lose though, his family back in Konoha had passed away. Hanabi on the other hand was a direct daughter of the clan head, surely there would be consequences. Unless they choose to disown her, now that wouldn't work with any ordinary family but we're talking about Hyuuga. They are considered as a power house clan, and have benefits, even if Hanabi had disobeyed Konoha laws theres the benefit of a doubt considering the amount of help Konoha had from the Hyuuga clan which outweighs anyones prediction of how much harm Hanabi can cause which Naruto honestly believes they're underestimating Hanabi's potential to create chaos.

"It isn't okay." Hanabi whispers, "I like being around you Naruto, but I don't think I like being around you like this."

Naruto sighs, "You either like being around me or not."

"Just not like this." Hanabi snapped, "It not you. I think it's me. I'm insecure with how I look like. I don't think you're going to like…how small I am."

"Don't put words in my mouth. Let me see for myself." But before his head were to turn, a fist met it at the other side.

"Look and I'll kill you." Hanabi grumbled.

Naruto rubbed his sore face, "It's useless being mad about it now." He informed her, "Why complain now when we're already ten minutes in the bath. You were also hyping yourself up with, I can do this, or It's just a dip, nothing sexual."

Hanabi smiled, winking at him, "I'm just practicing when you ask me again."

Naruto looked a bit confused, "What do you mean?"

Hanabi stretched her arms into the air, "What can I say, whenever takes a bath with me, they tend to…what's the word I'm looking for? Want more."

"AS IF!" Naruto lets out a hard laugh, splashing water at her.

They cleaned themselves up, and after a good day of training. They needed it. As kids the two would clean themselves up at the local stream whenever a lesson was done. So it's not like they never saw each other naked, maybe one of them resulting in always getting hurt when he did but they are familiar with each others bodies. Naruto was also familiar with the Hyuuga clan in respected manner. He couldn't visit Hanabi whenever he liked and talking to Hinata happened once in a blue moon. It's not that he detested her, but Hinata was always busy with clan related things considering that the clan head never had a son. Hanabi's place in the clan was the same as a cousin, so she had more free time.

When finished cleaning, it was time for them to enjoy the steamy waters. It was not common for one to enjoy luxuries such as this. Naruto's rested his lids closed, digging his head deeper in the water. The bath was dressed beautifully, rocks of every kind sitting along the sides and the natural waterfall, catered because of the subtle hands of mother nature, created a nice fresh breath of scenery. The steam that patiently sat on top of them, hesitant to rise an inch more above their heads made them feel relaxed. The only thing that ruins this rather heavenly moment was the wet, stickiness of their skin. They sat back to back as to prevent the other to look. It was rather uncomfortable.

Naruto had to intervene, "I promise to close my eyes if you do?"

Hanabi shared the same sympathy and as if they read each others mind, both scurried along the opposite end of the bath and relaxed. The mixture of the cool rocks and warm water forced Hanabi to let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"This is wayyyy better."

"Agreeed…"

Hanabi shot an open eye at him, "If this is a ploy to see me naked…I'll have your head."

"You're soo self conscious. Has it ever come to you that I don't want to see you naked?"

"Not wanting to see me?! Maybe if you actually stopped looking like before-"

"We were twelve. God, let it go." Naruto snapped.

They've been together a lot, actually the small absence they had surprisingly had little effect on their chemistry. Naruto felt like he was talking to the Hanabi from two years ago. When they first met, Naruto was the trouble maker and it was actually Hanabi who would try and talk him out of things. She was really good at convincing Naruto out of countless of death sentences. She was also very obedient to her clan and felt she had a moral duty to do what was expected. Somewhere between then, she suddenly changed and Naruto found a goal so the roles switched. The only problem was that their skills have not, Naruto wasn't good at talking Hanabi out of things, and Hanabi wasn't nearly as good as Naruto when it came to formulating 'evil' plans.

"Remember when you wore a lot of make up?" Naruto teased, his eyes still closed.

An uncomfortable look spread across her face, "Don't remind me."

Naruto laughed, "Why? You wore dresses a lot too" his laughter died and a smile replaced it, nostalgia planting its roots on his brain, "You were so pretty."

Hanabi cringed, "You got to be joking. That family…" she stuck her tongue out and imitated vomiting, "They made me feel like an item."

"At least you were an expensive item." Naruto told her.

"If this is your idea of helping, back off." Hanabi warned.

Naruto shook his head, slightly disappointed, "Really? Because people like me aren't worth a damn in this world. Your parent…they may be strict but the Hyuuga clan had ten times what anyone had. Even if you were considered a second rate daughter. You had more power than the first male of a typical clan."

Hanabi brows furrowed slightly, "Money and power isn't everything…" she argued.

"Spoke like a true shinobi." Naruto sarcastically replied.

"I had no respect in the clan." Hanabi revealed, "It's useless to be anything if you're considered nothing to the people around you. At least you had Irukai." Her words left her mouth before she realized how much pain it caused, "Naruto…" she apologized.

Irukai wasn't his dad. Naruto's parents were among the most skilled shinobi's, but one day when they were expected to return. They never did. The Hokage felt solemn when it came to this. He even extended their return to several weeks. But not a word. After that the Hokage publicly declared them as criminals. Since Naruto's father was the direct head of the Uzumaki clan, the clan disbanded and were sent to exiled, including Naruto. After a few days however, Naruto returned. Hanabi never pressed what happened, but that was when Naruto had the goal of being Hokage. His clan name was destroyed, even though he had made a successful return. He could earn the power to reinstate it and outside clans are willing to help once Naruto restores its honor, this meant he did have more benefits if a random one were to be created.

The clans worked in that kind of way, watching each others back. It helped create some of the corruption in Konoha, but Konoha Hokage always had absolute rule. A good example of the rule would be the downfall of the Uchiha clan. A clan planning on taking over the village. A few survivors were rumored to be around, but they were exiled outside of Konoha and one has yet to be scene. So even though corruption existed, the power struggle between clans and Hokage was definitely there.

Naruto's political power was almost nothing, but to the citizens, he was considered a hero. He restored the faith of the citizens by returning and they respected his heritage, sure they didn't respect his past trouble making with Hanabi, but he was said to turn a new leaf. When Irukai heard of this, he immediately took Naruto in. He was offered to be a Hyuuga, but Naruto turned them down, determined to build his clan up. This created an awkward relationship between the Hyuuga clan and Naruto and his already limited visits to Hanabi became more strict. It got to the point they had to secretly meet at night.

Naruto's free will to leave home was also limited. Irukai was set on giving Naruto the training he deserved as a noble, and one particular training exercise was poison resistance, since Irukai was mostly informed in combat, he brought the help of Orochimaru. There were many times Orochimaru offered to take Naruto with him, but Irukai would refuse. The training exercised consisted of Naruto being distributed poison in his blood stream to minimal amounts. Irukai would have him allow Orochimaru to do whatever he likes at times, sometimes putting Naruto at a life or death situation whenever Naruto returned to his troublesome ways. Eventually, all the training Irukai provided far exceeded those of a noble and Naruto would always rank higher. Hanabi would tease Naruto that she would still beat him, had she been allowed to participate, but considering her role as a second daughter. She was prohibited to such things.

"We can't get caught…" Naruto silently said, "You know what he'll do to me if I get caught right?"

"We're not going to get caught. Sorry for saying anything." Hanabi assured him.

"It's not that I'm scared…I'm glad he adopted me and all, but no one likes torturing. No one."

"Orochimaru probably likes it."

Naruto chuckled slightly, "What makes you say that? I know he looks weird, but give the guy a break, he's not evil or anything."

"My sources say otherwise." The feeling in Hanabi's voice clearly wanted to move to a different subject but Naruto thought differently.

"Why…" his brows furrowed, "What did he do?"

"Look it's nothing…" Hanabi told him.

"I mean it. Hanabi. What did he do." Naruto said, serious.

Normally, Naruto wouldn't pick out fights especially with someone as strong as Orochimaru but if it dealt with Hanabi. He wouldn't back down. Naruto found strength when it came to people he cared about. He's able to do unimaginable things if it the right person was involved and considering that he only had Irukai as a foster parent for two years, and his family was disowned by Konoha. He only had Hanabi. Hanabi didn't like accepting help, which conflicted Naruto. But whenever it came to something like this. The winner was always the one more stubborn. Hanabi fidgeted her fingers for a little while before deciding on what to do. She figured she had no choice when she took a quick glance at him and saw his brows which would furrow a particular way It didn't take long for her to remember they were both nude. . Naruto still had his eyes closed, so he didn't catch her but Hanabi quickly got it together.

"You know how the Hokage would send help to a local village if they were under our control, right?"

"Yea, what of it?" Naruto replied.

"Well, one day, one of those villages did needed help…and well, the Hokage sent out a task force. The task force included me, Orochimaru…" her voice cut off, "…and Ten-Ten."

Naruto was fully aware of that day as the name popped an interesting subject he wanted to always look in. He didn't say anything as it was a day of confusion. The group was said to have a successful mission without any casualties, but their return was shocking because shinobi's had secret pathways when crossing from Konoha to a village, something an enemy would never predict.

Hanabi swallowed hard before she kept going, "When we were walking to the village. Everything was normal. Orochimaru even told us of some of the flowers around us that were used as poison. We were having fun…but then his talking turned into bickering, as if…he were mad. His eyes shot open…that look…it made me want to die fore asecond" she tried to shake the memory off, but it was so vivid, "The eyes weren't the only problem. His bickering became…weird. I couldn't hear what he was saying. And it made my mind…shaky, everything was swirly and I could barely keep on my feet. Ten-Ten had it worse. The girl was covered in sweat and she was trembling like a leaf. I asked Orochimaru if we could rest but he refused, saying that the mission is above all else. So we didn't rest and we got to the village safely. Ten-Ten was in no position to help, but the enemy were just barbarians, so Orochimaru and I easily took them out."

"So far it sounds legit…" Naruto said, he had read the report before hand and it was exactly as it said, "Whats the problem with that?"

Naruto tried to get some reaction out of Hanabi, but her face was frozen. Her eyes loss it's light and she was staring directly at the pool. She didn't even realize Naruto was looking at her. She didn't talk for a while and Naruto thought she was done. But she wouldn't have this look if she was done. His eyes stared at hers for a while before he did something he never ever thought he would do. Ten-Ten was a dear friend. To have known that she had died because of an ambush when they returned was devastating. It also brought up betrayal, as the routes weren't know by anyone except the officials in Konoha.

"Keep going…" Naruto said, coldly, the desire to know of what happened, outweighed his concern for Hanabi. He felt his heart twinge, but he was determine to see this through. Hanabi remained unphased, following his direction without resistance.

"The problem happened when we were walking back…everything was normal, just as it started. Ten-Ten was able to give her signature smile too…even though she was suffering…" tears started to stream down Hanabi's face, "Half-way back home. The bickering started again."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Wait…this wasn't reported in the pa-"

"Ten-Ten became weak again. I didn't have the strength to help her. I could feel my body moving, but I wasn't in control. I couldn't see anything, but I felt my body moving. And thats when I felt the cool surface of my blade. And…Ten-Ten…"

"Hanabi…" Naruto immediately regretted asking her to continue, but Hanabi continued, as if she was a robot with no feelings.

"I stabbed her." She swallowed hard, her eyes now staring directly into Naruto's, "I cut her open. I sliced open her clothes and dug my blade into her chest…"

"You weren't in control Hanabi!" Naruto rushed to her side, but Hanabi shook her head.

"I bathed…in her blood…and no matter how long I'm in this pool. No matter how clean I clean myself. I can't wash away this blood."

"It was Orochimaru!" Naruto blurted out, "He had to be controlling you!" Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders, "There's no way! NO WAY, that you would do such a thing."

For a split second, Hanabi stared at Naruto, almost believing him, but then she ended with a sentence that made Naruto question if this was Hanabi or not.

"Why did I like it?"

Authors note: Merry Christmas and because it was Christmas I'm giving a 3000+ words for a chapter. Enjoy the holidays and please review for a gift to me :)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There was no sound, no water, no nothing. There was only a blank space, more darker than the darkest of abyss. It was as if time had stopped, Naruto stared at her, and after what she said he couldn't think. It struck him, feeling a little light-headed, he had finally let her go. They've been together for so long, and they know each other really well. There's not one question you can ask him about her that he won't know, but after this…does he really know her? Her face was messy, blotchy with red spots and eyes that looked like sand bags. On her usually soft cheeks were dried tears mixed with a little make up.

Kunoichi's wear make up for sensual missions that require sexual skill, but Naruto was aware that she had never been with a man.

Naruto sighs, more disappointed than shocked, "You finally open up? You really ought to tell me things like this."

"What?" Hanabi looked at him, slightly confused.

"You're not a killer." Naruto replied.

"I murdered her Naruto." Hanabi blatantly said," I stabbed her in cold blood." Her eyes started to water a little, "What more don't you understand."

In a sudden motion, Naruto found himself embracing Hanabi, as if keeping her together, "You're not a murderer." He repeated. The hug surprised Hanabi, and she found herself leaning against him for support, but her words didn't match, "I am a murderer."

"No you're not. Don't you see? It was Orochimaru who got you doing those things. You didn't do it, he did it to you. You got to understand, Hanabi, you can't blame yourself for everything."

"Even if he took my hand and forced me to stab her. I was powerless to do anything."

"Then you strive to be strong! You don't blame yourself. You owe it to Ten-Ten."

"It's not that easy."

"Then let me help you…because when I see you like this…broken…fragile. It hurts me. You're bruised, you're cut and it hurts me." Naruto revealed, his face became hot, "You're not someone I want to lose. I don't want to be far away from you."

"What do you mean?"

"What kind of friend am I to not notice anything?" Naruto started tearing up, his face hanging on her shoulder ever so slightly, "Naruto, don't blame yourself. It was me. You didn't do anything."

"That's the point right?" Naruto snapped, "We blame ourselves…when we have nothing to do with it! So can you please! LET me help you."

Hanabi sighed, shaking her head, "This is my battle."

"Why can't it be ours."

"Because…" Hanabi didn't know the answer to that, "Because…"

"Hanabi. I love you."

"What?" Hanabi's eyes shot open, but Naruto releases his grip on her shoulders, "Nothing…" He stood up, and walked out the bath, but before he could walk out the door.

He felt a hand tug against his, "N-Naruto…don't leave…" she hugs him from behind, and kisses his cheek softly, "I-I love you too." Naruto turned and faced her, her skin like silk under the starry sky. He grabs her by her hand and lifts her chin slightly upwards, kissing her softly.

"Naruto…" she slips out between the kiss, "…I love you."

"Then accept my help. If you truly care about me, then you should know I care about you."

"It's dangerous."

"You think I care?!" Naruto scoffed, "I care about you more than my life. You're really important to me you know."

"I don't want you hurt."

"Hanabi…let me support you."

Hanabi sighed, looking at the mountain near the bath, "I'll think about it…"

Naruto kissed her again, "I want a definite answer."

"Maybe…"

Naruto pressed her lips once more, as if holding it hostage, "Hanabi…" he bit on her lips, "Let me help you."

"Oka-"

"What do we have here?" a silvered man stares at the obstacle he had in front of him. Two of his students, naked, and kissing, "You don't even have the courtesy to hide in the water. I've never taken you guys to be so bold."

Naruto didn't even realized. He quickly shielded himself, and watched as Hanabi starts to realize too. Her face turns blank, until a sheet of red covers her cheeks as she lets out a loud scream.

"I thought I told you not to look!" she said, furious.

"Y-yea, but things change! Remember?! You lov-" He dodges a dangerous rock aiming for his head, "Hanabi. Stop! Don't throw-" he dodges another one. He looks at the pool behind her and lets out a heroic charge. His body tackles Hanabi into the pool, but his angle was a little wrong, which caused her to hit her ankle on the rock.

Kakashi left the two as they got out of the bathhouse, obviously not fancying dealing with Hanabi. She could barely walk after that hit, it wasn't serious but she hit it pretty hard, "You break my leg after I admit my feelings. Real smooth." Hanabi told him, "You tried to kill me? Remember? Yea, I think I had to try and save myself."

There was a moment of silence, as Hanabi remembers what she said to Naruto. Her face twists, as tears streamed her eyes again.

"Naruto…" Hanabi felt herself crying again. She understood now, but she didn't want to face it, "Naruto…" she cried and cried until her wailing caused the owner of the place to ask her to leave. They got dressed, completely thrown out. The fact they both saw each other naked didn't even register in their minds, the only that that didn't change was Hanabi's constant crying. Naruto had to apologize to a few guest, but he was finally glad she was letting it all out.

"Naruto!" she cried, tears streaming down her face, "I couldn't h-help Ten-Ten."

"It was Orochimaru. Not a lot of ninja's out there could face a monster like that."

Hanabi was sitting on the curb, her knees closing on her chest and her face hidden between her knees. Naruto stared at her for a moment before sighing to himself. The regret of feeling like Ten-Ten's killer lifted from Hanabi's shoulders, but now she's just sad. It was as if she was holding back unto all the feelings she couldn't show. Naruto was surprised she was able to keep something like that to herself for so long.

"I'm sorry I've been such a bad friend. I'm sorry I couldn't save Ten-Ten. I'm sorry I didn't tell the truth. I'm sorry-"

"Shut up." Naruto interrupted her. He felt he had to be strong for Hanabi. In the past, he would have to comfort her from her family, he taught her to stand up against them. And ever since his parents death, or the day they didn't return, she supported him. She was the main reason the head of the Hyuuga offered Naruto a place in the family. They have to take turns to support each other, especially at times like this.

Hanabi's crying finally stopped, but she was still hiccuping here and there. Naruto bent over and offered her his back, "Come on."

"Again?" Hanabi asked, looking at his big, broad back, Naruto has grown to a young man and isn't as small as he used to be, "Are you getting on or not?" Naruto snapped.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as Naruto heaved her up.

"So you're going to start telling me things now, right?"

"No. I'm going to wait until I can explode on you again." Hanabi sniffed.

Naruto lets out a little chuckle, climbing on the small hill back to camp, "I know you are. At least you're truthful."

"I don't lie." Hanabi grumbled.

"Keeping things to yourself isn't a step up from lying." Naruto responded.

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "Speaking of keeping things to yourself, when did you get that tattoo on your chest? I never saw it before…"

"Tattoo?" Naruto shot a glance at his chest, there was a mark slightly worn out looking. The art was of some mysterious design he never saw before, "Oh…that mark, weird, I don't think I pay too much attention to it since I've never really noticed it. But now that you mention it. I do remember having this as a child."

Hanabi's pursed her lips, "I've never seen it"

"Maybe it grew bigger with age."

"Could be." Hanabi didn't push the subject any further.

The two reached camp finding Kakashi sitting at the side with his face in a book, "You're back." Kakashi squeezed out, engrossed by the pages of lust and fantasies.

"Yea, we're back." Naruto set Hanabi on a log near the fire. Her body slowly slumped down, as if the rough surface of the log was the most comfortable thing in the world. Naruto than shot a glance over to Kakashi and this time, the young man had his book on his lap, his eyes gazing at the both of them.

"You two would make a perfect couple, probably have great sex too." Kakashi said out of nowhere.

Naruto nearly loses his balance, but sighed in relief when he found Hanabi fast asleep. He turned his attention back to Kakashi with furious stare, "What's the big idea?"

"Nothing really." Kakashi replied, scratching his head a little, "Both of you remind me of your parents. One is a self-righteous, prick and the other is a loud mouthed, satanic worshiper."

Naruto clenched his fist, "I best remind you that you're speaking of my parents."

"There's the prick side showing." Kakashi stuck out his tongue, but also added, "And they were the greatest shinobi's I've ever met."

Naruto loosened his hold, "I see…"

"It's awfully sad they're not coming back. Unless, of course they do come back."

Naruto's eyes shot open, "What the hell was that?!"

"Oh…I think I've said too much."

The anger Naruto expressed was replaced with an immense amount of curiosity, "Kakashi!" he screamed, grabbing on his collar and lifting him in the air.

"Look, they might or might not have sent me messages…I don't know."

"Kakashi…if this is one of your sick jokes…"

A letter was purposely dropped from Kakashi's coat pockets as he lets out a little, "Oops."

Naruto drops him, and reaches out to the white letter engraved with golden lettering.

_To: Naruto_

_From: ?_

_One of us is dead, but both of us live. The one who lives is with the who's dead. The one who's dead is with the one who lives. The one who's dead, lives. The one who lives, is wanted dead. Only the one who's dead will find the one who lives._

"What the hell am I reading?"

"A letter." Kakashi replied back, standing up as he sat on the log, "It has the golden lettering. That was your fathers signature lettering."

"Really?" Naruto looked for more clues but no luck, "But none of this makes sense."

"True, this could be a trap."

"Who would want me dead so bad they'll use my fathers signature writing to lure me?"

Kakashi looked at the night sky, "Who knows, but someone does want you dead."

"Orochimaru…"

"W-what?!" Kakashi stammered, "What makes you think that?"

"He was the one who killed Ten-Ten. The way Hanabi described her being controlled, there's only one method I know that relates."

"W-wait…" Kakashi tried to gather himself, "Orochimaru killed Ten-Ten? I thought she died to bandits on their way back."

Naruto shook his head, "Nope. Hanabi told me everything in the baths."

"God…I made you guys bathe together to open up a bit more, but not like this. You mustn't try and fight Orochimaru."

"Whys that?" Naruto spoke as if he made up his mind already.

Kakashi sighed, looking a little guilty before saying, "Look, this isn't something a person like yourself should know, but Orochimaru is a Sennin."

"A Sennin?"

"I'll tell you more tomorrow." Kakashi took his book and climbed the nearest tree, "Go to bed…"

"But Kakashi-" Naruto wanted to know more.

"I said go to bed. You'll need it. Tomorrow you'll be learning about Chakra."

Naruto watched as Kakashi presence disappeared. Naruto sighed before picking up Hanabi and placing her in the tent. There was only one, but it wasn't like he was going to do anything to her. His mind was too preoccupied to think.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The morning dew sat on a single leaf of a big tree, and by the laws of gravity, slightly moves it's way downward. After disconnecting from the leaf, it made it's way on the nose of a certain girl who woke up from a single tiny splash. Her eyes shut open, as the wind curves her hair to the side, not a moment wasted, she sits up and looks around to find Naruto snoring beside her, "Naruto. Wake up." She brushed against his shoulders, but it was no use.

The top of the tent had already been open as she stands up, finding Kakashi sitting on a rock and leaning back. His normal fingers flipping a page on the book. She could also see that he was cooking, as a frying pan sizzles down what she believed to be bacon.

"Morning sensei~!" she smiled, untangling her feet from the mess below and realizes that everywhere around her was torn to shreds. Even some of the trees were ripped from their roots.

"Oh my. You caught me training." Kakashi replied, not taking his eyes from his book.

Hanabi pointed at a huge boulder which was cut into halves, "That's what you call training?"

"Yes…now, is Naruto awake? I think I warmed up enough to teach you guys Chakra."

"This is chakra…" she glanced at a flower which made it through whatever happened here.

"As I said before…yea." His mind remembers the events of last night, "Orochimaru…" he says out of nowhere and Hanabi's face crunches up, as if she was stung.

"By the gods it's real." He wasn't surprised.

Hanabi shot a sharp stare over to Naruto, making him cradle around a bit, "He told you…?"

"Every single morbid detail. So you think Orochimaru did it? He killed Ten-Ten…are you sure there was no one else involved?"

Hanabi was tempted to mention her involvement, but she hesitated from answering as another voice sprung out from nowhere.

"It was only Orochimaru." Naruto, who was sleeping just a moment ago had stood up, helping himself with the bacon.

"Poor girl was tricked into stabbing Ten-Ten."

"And what makes you so sure Naruto? Are you an expert of manipulation? Were you there?"

"Shut up Kakashi. I know she played no part."

Kakashi chuckles bitterly, "Or maybe she played the whole show."

There was a silence between the two. Naruto was firm on his belief, while Kakashi questioned his credibility. Hanabi who was at the side didn't like it when her name is tossed around without her opinion. Even though it was a touchy subject, she said, "I didn't kill her. I was controlled. I would take full responsibility if I did, but I was not my own self when Ten-Ten died."

Kakashi eyed her carefully, even putting his book down and standing up. His presence was heavy. It even made Naruto stop chewing for a while. He took a long sigh before shrugging his shoulders, "That's good enough for me." He then sits back down but puts his book away in his bag. Leaning forward, "So you two want to learn Chakra? Well I guess there's no better time than now."

Naruto was about to put his dish down, but Kakashi shook his head, "Please, keep eating. I'm going to do a lot of talking so don't interrupt me."

The two nodded, as Kakashi explained.

"There are seven total chakra types and each type holds subtypes. A shinobi is able to obtain two types of chakra, but is only able to use half of each subtype. A sennin…like Orochimaru…is able to hold two types of chakra and uses is able to use two types of chakra and all of it's subtypes. How it's obtained is if a shinobi is able to master each subtype from both chakra's. There have been many shinobi's capable of mastering the two types of chakra, but only a few are able to complete it before death, and the only three shinobi's able to control two types and all of it's subtypes are the sennins. This is not including other shinobi's from other villages."

"So we're not sure how strong the other people are?" Hanabi interrupted.

Kakashi sighed, but nodded, "Yes. It is unknown if other villages hold a higher number of senins."

He then continued.

"The first chakra type is Kuraun, the golden crown. It is common for nobles to hold this type of chakra, only one Kage in the history of all kages has not obtained Kuraun. It's subtypes are time, space, balance, gravity, universal, all-elemental and cosmic."

"The one kage who hasn't completed is Gaara? Isn't it?" Naruto spoke.

Kakashi sighed once more, but also nodded again, "Yes, he is too young, but since he had already mastered one type of chakra and all of it's subtypes there is a slim chance his second type of chakra is Kuraun."

"Anyways, the second type of chakra is Shoka'mei the third eye of monks. It's common practice for the monks who expanded the art of Shoka'mei to train this type of chakra. It's subtypes are nether, darkness, shadow, death, poison and black magic."

"Hah!" Naruto laughed, "The monks hold one of the most darkest subtypes there is. How ironic."

"It's because it holds the darkest of subtypes that the monks adopted it. They didn't want it falling to the wrong hands." Kakashi snapped, "Now will you let continue."

Naruto nodded, laughing at himself for forgetting such a thing, "Sorry, sorry, please keep going sensei."

"The third type of Chakra is Senkotsu, the sacral snow of the north. It's subtypes include water, ice, snow, steam, fog and mist."

"The kingdom of the north. What a dreadful place, one time me and my squadmates went up there and they nearly put us in the frozen pit. I could still see the dead bodies frozen like a rock…"

"Really?" Naruto looked at Hanabi, simply engrossed, "Were there expressions like this?" Naruto made a ridiculous face and Hanabi burst laughing.

"It was more like thi-"

"Silence!" Kakashi broke the two's conversation, "Now…I lost a brother there…"

Naruto and Hanabi's grins quickly disappeared, "Kakashi…" Hanabi said as Naruto finished, "We're sorry…we didn't know."

"Hah!" Kakashi laughed, pointing at their faces, "I don't have a brother you fools, but did you see your faces! Priceless!"

He continued, "Now, the next four are common. They are usually obtained by high ranking shinobi's, but not Kage's or Sennins. So I'm going to wrap this up, so don't interrupt me again or I'll have your heads."

Hanabi zipped her lips while Naruto placed his plate on the ground. The two were determined to get better so they decided to not say a word.

"Good." Kakashi smiled, "You two will learn fast if you're obedient. I'm not saying you're not strong, but don't let your pride get in your way of your learning."

"The fourth Chakra type is Nodo, which is usually obtained by the farming side of shinobi's. There are villages around that use farming methods, and shinobi's who master this art excel at it. It is considered to be the throat of a village, as it supplies food. It's subtypes are, aether, light, life, lightning, energy and magnetism. The fifth Chakra type is Hato. This chakra type is usually shown towards musical groups. They aren't shinobi, usually, but when they are they are able to use their music to attract targets. They hold high regards with kingdoms since their music attracts all groups. If they were to us an attack, it usually be elements of wind. It's subtypes are wind, air, magic, sound, and music."

"The sixth Chakra type is Heso. These are usually Iron workers. They create weapons of significant value, it is said that the legendary sword of King Arthur was created by a Heso shinobi. The sword was bought from our markets by a wizard. It is also rumored that the wizard had increased the potential of the sword, but enough about that. The subtypes for this chakra is, fire, heat and flame. The final Chakra type is Ruto and while Ruto shinobi's could be farmers. They are usually attackers that use the earth in both offensive and defensive measures. They are able to control trees of any size and turn them into monsters. They are also able to use the earth to shield an entire village from an attack. This Chakra is by far the most volatile as it is able to use it's power for every cause, including iron working, farming, offense, defense. It is argued to be the best among the four chakra types I mentioned besides the other three. It's subtypes are, earth, rock, nature, metal, soil and wood."

Kakashi then looked at the two who were ready to burst with questions. He extended his arms as if sacrificing himself, "Alright, bring it on."

"What's your chakra type!" Naruto quickly asked, as he stuck a tongue out to a bitter Hinabi.

"I control the Chakra Shoka'mei. Believe it or not, before I was a shinobi. I was a monk."

Naruto couldn't stop himself from laughing, "You! Haha! Really?"

Kakashi shook his head, also laughing a bit, "I was kicked out because I killed someone with things worst than torture."

Naruto quickly silenced himself before Hanabi asked her question.

"Is it possible to master all seven Chakra's?"

"Only in rumors. But there has been one recorded to master all three chakra's."

Naruto and Hanabi glanced at each other with eyes wide open, "Who?"

"Naruto's father, Minato. He was the only shinobi who mastered Heso, Ruto and Kuraun. He was also rumored to be the next Hokage…but sadly…he disappeared."

"About that…" Naruto was about to reveal his letter to Hanabi but Hanabi quickly gunned another question, "Who are the other two Sennins?"

"Yea…I don't know. I thought I remembered." Kakashi answered, "I know one is Orochimaru, but I'm not sure about the other two. They must have left Konoha a long time ago."

Hanabi looked a little disappointed. It looked like she was planning on seeking help, "But I'm sure I'll remember if I see one." Kakashi assured her.

The two continued to bash Kakashi with questions, even to the point Kakashi had to repeat everything he said. It didn't take long for them to start training though as they were put to another challenge with Kakashi toys. Naruto was still a little sore from yesterday, as he held to another version of the pole, but it was a lot bigger.

"How the hell does he keep all of this stuff in his bag?" he said, as he struggled to pick it up. He kept envisioning himself strengthening his arm so he could lift the pole. He then thought about what Kakashi said, "Wait, I've never heard Kakashi mention anything about a chakra that strengthens you."

"Maybe he wants you to do something else." Hanabi spoke, as she kept swinging her rope. Which looked thinner from before.

"Yea, maybe you're right." Naruto closed his eyes and tried to envision something else, but the pole was too heavy for him to concentrate. He dropped it on the ground as it made a loud bang. His body slumped to the floor as Hanabi to had given up on what she was doing.

"I think we deserve a break." Naruto said, laying his head on Hanabi's lap.

Hanabi played with his golden hair for a bit, twirling it, "Yea…" she laughed, having too much fun with only his hair.

"Hanabi…" Naruto said seriously, "I think we should have a talk about last night."

"Last night?" the hair twirling stopped.

Naruto nodded his head, "Are you sure about this whole relationship thing? Maybe we're moving too fast?"

"Naruto…" Hanabi growled, "You've seen me naked, held on my body and took a bathe with me…." Her face blushed a little, "If you don't take me, then I'll be alone forever."

"C'mon…" Naruto laughed awkwardly, "You're exaggerating."

"Take responsibility!" Hanabi snapped.

"Okay, okay!" Naruto calmed her down, "I love you anyways. I was just wondering if you felt the same."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, a lot of people say crazy things when they're overstressed."

"Well then thank god my things were true." She snapped again.

"Okay, let's change the subject." Naruto spoke as he grabs a letter from his pocket and hands it to her, "Here. It's a letter from my parents."

Hanabi's eyes shot open, staring at the letter as if it were an unknown substance and not paper, "Y-you're parents!?"

"Yea, it turns out there not dead…or at least as far as I'm getting from this letter one of them is alive."

Hanabi scanned the letter, but to no luck, "I know I can solve this puzzle, but I need a little more time looking at it. I'm sorry. I'm just mixed with the whole big operation we're doing. But by the time we're done. We can find your parents."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, looking a little confused, "I'm finding my parents first."

"Naruto…you know I can't do that. I've been planning this for years. We only have a set amount of time to do this."

Naruto looked shocked, "Hanabi! This is my parents we're talking about. The same parents I thought were dead! Who cares about some big hit. I don't want money!"

Hanabi shook her head, "It's not about money. I know this is your parents Naruto, but we're not sure if their alive and how are you one hundred percent sure it was from them. For all we know, they could be someone who wants your hurt."

"We already went through this!" Naruto scoffed, "I don't care if it's someone who wants me hurt. I need to find my parents."

"Naruto…" Hanabi shook her head, "If this was a guarantee and we were going to find your parents then I'll join you in a heart-beat. But this hit is for us. If we can get it we can be rich for the rest of our lives. There's no clans. There's no kage's. It'll just be me and you and we could live together forever! That's my dream Naruto." She holds Naruto's hands.

"And what if it's too late and my parents die because of this!"

"Naruto, it won't be too late, you heard Kakashi. Your dad knows three chakra types. We don't even know a single subtype. That's how strong he is. He'll be able to protect your mom if anything!"

Kakashi put his book down, he was just getting to the good part but wasn't ready for it to be ruined by these two, "Hey!" he scolded them, "Get back to training. You can't do any of those things if you both don't know crap!"

Naruto got off Hanabi's lap. And grabbed the pole. It was still too heavy for him to lift, but he was angry. He thought he would gain full support in this. But this pole. This pole is what really ticked him off. He breathed to his knows as he used all of his strength to lift it, "I want this pole out of here!" he screamed, and the pole disappeared. His eyes opened in shock, he swore he didn't lift the thing at at all. Hanabi was staring dumbfounded too as Kakashi jumped down, smiling.

"Good. It looks like you learned Kuraun. The subtype space." He grabs his bag and tosses out at least a hundred poles, one more bigger than the next.

"**Now master it!"**

A/N: Happy _late_ new years ^-^


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Naruto's arms and legs were stretched out so wide he couldn't stretch them more if he wanted. He was on the floor breathing heavily. In addition to his heavy breathing, he was also sweating a lot. His body was so tired that his sweat felt as heavy as the clubs Kakashi keeps magically pulling out. After using Chakra for the first time his body had tensed and resigned. The thought of continuously carrying those boulder-size clubs was sickening too. He could feel it inside the pits of his stomach. He didn't know it would be this hard, thinking that if he just learned how to do it, it would be simple as that but no, Chakra requires not only physical strength but mental strength as well.

Grunting, he forces himself to sit up and in his sights was Hanabi who displayed a fine expression of being worried. Naruto knew full well Hanabi was anything but worried. It wasn't because she didn't care about him. She just wasn't the type to feel sorry for anyone, especially someone like Naruto who was known to pick on her for being weak.

When they were young Hanabi and Naruto would pick on his each other based on physicality, which is something normally boys would do but they were young and this was before they shared any emotional feelings. Naruto would always come on top but when it came to officially displaying techniques, Hanabi's practiced fighting style proved vastly stronger than Naruto's raw skills.

"Are you okay? You look hurt…should I bring a wet towel to help dry you up? Oh wait, we don't have any water. Don't worry. I'll just use your tears." She said sarcastically.

Naruto laughed, it was the old two-two exchange, "Well at least I learned a Chakra on my first day learning about it too." He shot a glance over to Kakashi, "Is that a world record?"

Kakashi raised a finger to answer, but Hanabi quickly retorts with, "You only learned one subtype. It's nothing special."

"It's still one hundred percent more than you!"

"Enough!" Kakashi demanded, "Now I could care less about the well being of your pride but once you walk out of my training area you would be regarded as lethal weapons. Knowing Chakra isn't for the weak, and thats the only reason why I wanted to train the both of you. Now prove me right and handle this like adults."

"What do you mean we'll be regarded as lethal weapons."

"Just because learning Chakra is strictly prohibited in shinobi's teachings nowadays, doesn't mean it's entirely off the grid. People still teach chakra in the dark. When I meant lethal weapons I meant lethal weapons. Mercenaries, Samurai's, Ninja's, Bandits. Any group like these at least consist of one or two Chakra users, once you display to the world you know this technique, you are immediately considered an enemy to a ton of people."

The three sat on that explanation for a while before Hanabi broke the silence, "How does Chakra work exactly? I know what they are, but how does it work?"

Kakashi hesitated before answering, "I guess there's no trouble of knowing how it works. When using normal Chakra you are rotating your life energy in a single flow, when concentrated to a single point, it is able to bend the elements around it to the users will. But when using Advanced Chakra, you are breaking the flow. Instead of circulating it, you're emanating it which causes things to alter. A sword for example could be enhanced using normal Chakra. You can turn the blade into flames, burning whichever foe you decide to cut. However, that sword will always be a sword no matter what you do. Advanced Chakra can alter the sword and turn it to a shield, to gloves, to armor. It can change it to whatever the user wants but at the cost of his life span. So advanced Chakra is basically normal Chakra, but advanced. For example, if one were to obtain the subtype universe then he is able to make it rain, make it snow. He is able to control the crops, make people ill, not seriously ill mind you, but ill nevertheless. Advanced Chakra of universe would make the user able to create another universe, create it's own life-forms, etc."

"But wait…" Hanabi looked puzzled, "Isn't life the subtype of Nodo and not Kuraun? How is a subtype of Kuruan able to create life when it's not in the Chakra of Nodo?"

"Hm, you've paid attention." Kakashi smiled, "It's because every Chakra connects to one another, however, just because Universe creates life, doesn't mean it has all the powers a person were to have if he mastered Nodo. Personally mastering Nodo's subtype life, would allow the person to heal major wounds or illness. We're talking about Advanced Chakra here, not normal Chakra, because normally universe would have no connection to life. It is only when we're talking about Advanced Chakra that they start to connect."

"I'm confused…" Hanabi said, trying to hold on to her head. Kakashi laughed a little before giving an example, "Thinks about it like this. There are seven trees which are close by to each other. Normally their roots would not touch, since they are normal trees and do not have that big of roots. But when using Advanced Chakra the size of the seven tree's grow, grow so much that their roots touch, hence they are connected. So normally, Universe and Life would not be touching, but when it comes to Advanced Chakra they will touch."

"Oh I get it now." Hanabi smiled, "You can only perform certain moves with using life, and only certain moves when using universe, but if you use Advanced Chakra they connect and create new moves."

Kakashi nodded, "Now keep training, I'm sure you'll find your Chakra soon. it's only in a matter of time." Kakashi assured her, "I'm going to need to go to town to resupply before we head out."

"Head out to where?" Naruto asked, recuperating his body, "I'm going to find my parents."

"Find your parents, go for the big hit, decide on what's worth it soon. We already extended our welcome here." He informed them, "I insist you decide now. There's no telling what we'll face from here on out."

Kakashi disappeared, leaving those words with them, and as if a seed it soon grows into a silent void which filled the area. The only reason Hinabi wanted to do the big hit was because she wanted to secure a future with Naruto. It had nothing to do with getting rich, or searching for glory. She wanted to live with Naruto for the rest of her life, and she could only see that realistically happening if they have money. Even love cannot supply the necessities forever, and if they were to have kids…she can't see that happening with them continuing their shinobi careers. Naruto wanted to find his parents. It was one of the things he thought of happening, but never knew they were actually alive. He watched his family get exiled because of his missing parents, even he got exiled because of them. Their lack of existence ever since that mission they gotten was a huge blow to him ever since. It was as if a gaping hole had appeared on his heart. That gaping, wounded heart was nurtured by Hanabi. She stood by him when no one else was there, she even offered him a home among her family, which he turned down, and she still stuck by his side. When the choice of choosing her family over him was presented to her, she chose him, even betraying the village.

So he had half his heart with his parents, which was stolen viciously from him and he had the rest of his heart with Hanabi whom he loved dearly.

"Naruto…" Hinabi looked conflicted, "If we pass out on this. We may never be able to be together."

"My parents are the only thing I have." Naruto told her.

"You're the only thing I have." Hanabi countered, "I don't have anyone…no one…besides you. I want this for us."

"I want my mom and dad. I love you Hanabi, but we're moving too fast."

"N-Naruto…"

"I-I think we should take time to think about this. Where we wan-"

"Naruto!" Hanabi yelled, "We're going to go find your parents." She agreed, "Just…please…don't leave me too. Not you. I don't know if I can live if you leave me too."

Naruto felt guilty immediately, "Hanabi, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Hanabi told him.

However, it wasn't fine. The words Naruto had so carelessly tossed at Hanabi devastated her. It wasn't only because she didn't want him to leave her, but also because he was so ready to do it. It created a scar on her heart, and the sole idea of it made her hate herself. It only came to her because Naruto brought out the option and when he did her heart felt like dying. She picked up her rope, faced straight ahead and continued her routine. Naruto tried to comfort her by putting his hand on her shoulder, and she neither moved away or interacted with his comforting. Naruto couldn't help but feel bad for what he said. He promised he'll make it up later in the future.

* * *

><p>Left. Right. Left. Right. Kakashi watched his footsteps as he walked down the concrete floor. The floor which had cracks of every kind, weathered, old, it wasn't interesting. He didn't do it because he liked looking at it, partially, he did it because he had to. You had to watch your step, one wrong move and you'll go tumbling down to the watery depths of the river below. It was still morning, the sun about to venture on it's usual route. When he finally stepped inside the village area, or town area, depending on preferences since the place was too small to be town yet too productive to be a village.<p>

He found it empty. Not a single soul inside. The windows, the doors, the signs of shops, closed, closed, and closed. His eyes dart forward, small steps, but fast. He swallows hard, holding tightly on his blade. The village had ratted them out. He focuses, through the slight fog, a shadow of a group walks forward. He steps back. But another shadow appears behind him. He steps to his sides. It was covered with walls from the houses. Doors were shut, there was no way out. He sighs, eyes closed.

"Come at me…"

* * *

><p>"I don't know why I'm incapable of learning Chakra." Hinabi whined, putting the rope down.<p>

Naruto was sitting legs crossed with his hands on his knees, "I found mine because I was emotional at the time. I think this kind of stuff is brought out if you care about something."

"Well, I don't have a family that I care about like you."

"You don't mean that. You liked Hinata right?"

Hanabi remained frozen, "I don't deserve a sister like her." She admitted.

The two sat in silence until the sound of fighting could be heard in the village and they sprung up quickly. Their eyes met for a split second, before their bodies disappeared in an instant.

* * *

><p>Duck. Duck. Dodge. Strike. Kakashi threw his knife at the face of one of the men, but the carcass was easily replaced with another body. He grunted, but was not given time to recover as a hook dug into his skin.<p>

"Damn it!"

His back was hit. He needed to use Advanced Chakra, but he has to set an example. Advanced Chakra isn't always the answer. He kicks the man who stabbed him and the man evaporates into nothing because of his Shoka'mei. Another body replaces the man whom died. These men, not showing any emotions. They were fighting like robots.

Dodge. Dodge. Block. Swing. His fist met a man from across him and a tag appears on the mans face, as if out of nowhere, his body drops but there was no change. His eyes remained cold.

"Their brainwashed…" Kakashi spoke to himself.

Swing. Swing. Swing. Duck. Swing. He advances, hitting people around him. He had to break through this circle, even though it meant that he would take more hits. He dodges a lethal blow, the surprised look on the enemies face as Kakashi strikes him at his side, "Die!" he yells, as the blade in his hand is covered by a dark aura, which overcomes the bleeding man. The enemy stumbles on the floor, clenching his skin and yelling so loud it takes the rest of the bandits by surprise. The bleeding bandit's skin slowly deteriorates as if he was aging by ten years a second until he was nothing but bones.

It was a terrifying skeptical that Kakashi took to his advantage. Advancing, he disappears through the crowd of men and makes his way back to camp. It was until he meets a familiar figure that stands in his way.

"Kakashi…"

The slithery snake spoke in such a voice that frightened Kakashi from his inner core. It wasn't because he was frightened for his life, but the lives of his students who were standing behind his opponent.

"Naruto! Hanabi! Run!"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Wow. We're in chapter 8 already and I'm not even close to the midway of this story? Interesting. At least we get more chapters, am I right or nah? Hehe. I hoped you guys enjoy and as always, thanks for reading!

JWTell.

PS: Also, update, I'm going to take a break this week because I got mid terms and I should be studying right now but I thought I might as well post a chapter before I take my break. I hear reviews helps get my score up in my midterms, so please, help me! Lolz.

* * *

><p>Pale skin, silky hair, fair face and a confident attitude. It looked as if it weren't a beast, but a role-model for all would-be-shinobi's. Hanabi wasn't fooled, she knew this was a killer. The man who viciously forced her to take a life. And, they have him where she wants him. Surrounded, with Kakashi in front of him, Naruto and her at the back. Even the likes of him couldn't stop an attack from all three of them.<p>

"But what is this?" she asked herself.

Fear crept on her heart. Also, by the looks of it, Kakashi was not as confident. His words _run_ solidified it. Naruto had her back, standing beside her but she could sense he was tired. The rest he had was insufficient. Her palms were sweaty. What was she to do? Attack him by herself. That's a death sentence. She knew that but it sounded more satisfying than running.

"Whatever you're thinking. It's not going to work." The snake spoke. He turned his head to her, "Once I'm done with your sensei, I'm going to kill the both of you." A laugh so insanely evil escapes his lips. Naruto grunts in annoyance. A kunai flew pass Orochimaru's head, splitting a strand of hair, "Hey! You pay attention to me you bastard." Kakashi told him, "Or else you want the ground to be the last thing you see."

Orochimaru stared into Hanabi's eyes but eventually turned, "Of course, of course, it wouldn't be fun if I just killed them."

"You two. Run." Kakashi tighten his hold on his weapon. But he showed a little bit of weakness, "Hanabi. Naruto. I'm begging you. Run."

That was all to have Naruto moving his feet. He turned to Hanabi and looked at her. Hanabi returned his stare, "Naruto, you better not touch me or I'll cut your arm off." Naruto ignored her threats. He grabbed her hand and saw Hanabi actually thinking about it, "What are you doing!" Hanabi tried to break free, "Let me go!"

"No!" Naruto's solid grip held on. Hanabi tried to grab everything around her to slow him down, "Please! I got to do this Naruto! This is my chance to avenge Ten-Ten, my pride. Isn't that what it's all about? Pride? What is a shinobi without pride!"

Naruto released her and grabbed her head. He pushed his against it, "I know you got to do this. I know. But right now isn't the time, that m-" he stopped himself, "That beast. He is way above our levels. You saw how Kakashi looked. There was no way."

Hanabi's face scrunched up until tears broke loose. She hesitated before following Naruto. Kakashi and Orochimaru disappeared from view as they walked deeper into the jungle. The vines, small shrubs and tall trees that blocked out the sun made it difficult to see. It was so quiet you could hear the unknown, "Where are we going?" Hanabi finally asked, "I don't know. We're fugitives now, where we're going doesn't matter I think." There was a loud explosion from behind them. Hanabi fell and hit her ankle hard.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto went to check her out. Her ankle was sprained badly, "You think you can walk?"

"Of course I can!" Hanabi stubbornly tried to stand only to fall. She did it one more time before Naruto shook his head, "It's no good. Come on, get on my back."

"Again?"

"Yes, again. It's not like we can out run Orochimaru if one of us is stumbling."

"You can always leave me…" Hanabi gave the option. Naruto smacked her sore feet, "What the hell makes you think I'll do something like that. Now let's go." Hanabi reluctantly grabbed on his neck. Naruto jumped on one of the trees. It was really hard to see down there. It would be difficult to carry Hanabi, but he can. He started jumping periodically. It made time if they were walking. Hanabi buried her face on his shoulder, "I'm sorry…" she apologized.

"For what?" Naruto concentrated on his jumping skills, "For everything. My stubborn attitude, you having to carry me around. Sometimes I wish I could do something but another thing happens and now here I am with a sprained foot."

"You don't need to apologize. I like helping you, you know? Also, there was a lot of times you helped me. I don't know where I'll be if it wasn't for you." Naruto laughed, contagiously, as Hanabi laughed too, "Name one."

"Well, there was the time I had no friends and you hung out with me. There was another time too when I sprained my own ankle and you carried me back to my house. You also offered me a home before Irukai did."

"You're a blessing, you know that? You really are."

Hanabi hid her smile, "Well, I guess you can put one more thing in there."

"Oh yea? What's that?"

"How I helped you find your parents."

Naruto stopped jumping. He sets her down, surprised, "You really mean that?! We're going to look for my mom and dad?"

"Yea…" Hanabi played with her hair, "I thought about it and…" she sighed, "Family comes first. That should be our model."

"So you're willing to make up with your family too?!"

Hanabi kicked him on his stomach. It wasn't hard but Naruto pretended like it was. She rolled her eyes, "Let's not get too carried away. Anyways, even if we get poor as hell at least we have each other." She sat herself up, "Let's get out of here for now." But before she could climb on Naruto's back. A familiar figure is seen jumping on their tree. Kakashi looked at the both of them. The two stared back. Kakashi took out his book and opened it. He sat down near Hanabi and started reading, "Well aren't we in a good mood?"

Naruto curiously looked at him, "W-What happen to Orochimaru?"

"Lost him." Kakashi answered, turning another page. There was a rumbling behind them. Something big was about to come, "Then what's that sound?" Hanabi asked.

"Oh that sound? It's just some big snake that Orochimaru controls. I thought we ought to run but since we're all in a cheery mood. I forgot about it."

A snake as big as house appears. It's massive size crushed the trees in the way. Hanabi quickly climbed on Naruto's back, "KAKASHI! WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Oh no, don't worry about it. That snake was no where near Orochimaru's power, and you guys stuck around long enough for me to beg." He chuckled bitterly, "Where's the confidence? All three of us are here, I mean sure, that beast would rip all three of our heads and launch our bodies to the side for dinner, but you guys were going to try your guns to the likes of Orochimaru, surely you must have a plan!"

Hanabi grabbed Kakashi by his sleeve, "I'm so sorry! I promise to listen to you forever!"

Kakashi pouted, "How about you Naruto?" The snake was so close, Naruto could smell what it ate for breakfast, "YEA, YEA, I'M SORRY TOO!"

Kakashi satisfying stood up, "Now was that so hard?" He jumps ahead as Naruto follows close behind. The snake was a couple yards away. Hanabi grabbed her kunai. She aimed and threw it. The kunai hits but it's skin reflects it. The snake moves faster, "Relax on the throwing! You're making it mad!" Naruto warned her.

"Shut up!" Hanabi snapped, "I need to redeem myself." She grabbed her shoe. Aimed, and tried once more. This time, the shoe hits the eyes and the beast slows down. An idea pops into her mind. She grabs another shoe and takes aim. She throws. The shoe misses and hits the middle of it's head. The snake doubled it speed, cutting distance between Naruto and it, "Shit." Hanabi cursed, "Looks like I got to do plan B." She released her one hand from Naruto. Naruto's brows furrowed, "What are you doing!" Hanabi was now holding on his chest. Her body backwards, preparing to jump, "It's going to catch us if I don't do this."

"Who cares! That's suicide!" Naruto tried to stop her. Hanabi jumped before he could, "Put this on your list!" her voice fades as she lands on the beasts head. It's mouth stretching so wide, fangs so big. Hanabi crawled up, the fast wind blowing her hair. She grabbed her last Kunai. She raised her hand and dug the blade into it's eyes. The beast made a terrifying scream. It's body slowed down until it came to a stop. Naruto and Kakashi stopped too.

"Hanabi!" Naruto screamed, running to her. The beast was still up, refusing to fall. Hanabi held on tightly. The beast shook violently and launched her into the air. She flew but felt something on her back. Naruto made it in time. He had his arms around her, "Naruto?" she looked confused. Kakashi's eyes widened at what just happened. Naruto had used his chakra again. He used Kuraun to run through space and appear behind Hanabi, "Hey…" Naruto whispered in her ears. It was as if time itself stopped. Hanabi slowly looked back and could feel tears rolling down her neck. Naruto kissed her softly, "You can put this on the list of how many times I helped you." He chuckled and then it happened. The sound of impact, the shattering of bones. Naruto shielded Hanabi from most of it. But at what cost?

Hanabi opened her eyes, deranged. The world around her was spinning. It was until she realized, that she looked behind her. A man, broken and destroyed, presented her. He was so wounded he was hardly recognized. Hanabi gently grazed her hand on his cheeks. She still couldn't believe it. The man she considered so strong. The man who walked through time and space.

"N-Naruto…" the tears she felt before was still there on his cheeks, "Naruto!" she screamed. She tried to heal him but it wasn't working. Naruto wasn't breathing. She tried mouth to mouth. It didn't work. His heart wasn't beating, "T-This is all my fault…" she stood up. She walked back, "I-I did this. I killed him." Kakashi appeared. He looked at the situation and bowed his head in silence.

"He had so much potential too…" Kakashi said. But he didn't cry. He didn't care much for it. He was used to it. He looked over to Hanabi and grabbed her hand, "Let's go. It's useless staying. That beast still has one more eye, it'll kill us once it regenerates." He tried to pull away but Hanabi didn't budge. Her eyes hidden beneath her hair. She felt the world on her, but at the same time, she felt nothing. She lost her only family. The clear image of his smile was still fresh in her mind. But she knew. He was gone and why?

Because of her. The kunai in her hand still had the blood of the beast. It was her fault. It wasn't the snake. She tried to do something again. And again it backfired. But this time…she had nothing to lose. Her leg was still sprained. Her left arm was broken. She could even feel blood rolling down her head. But she didn't care. At that moment. She died. She turned to the beast. The beast was steal screaming. The horrible noise even bothered Kakashi. Kakashi didn't have anything left in him. He used all his energy to fend off Orochimaru. If he just had a little more strength left. He could finish this beast off, but he didn't. He tried to convince Hanabi again, "It's useless. Naruto's dead. Killing that thing, or dying yourself won't bring him back."

"I don't care…" Hanabi revealed, "…I DON'T CARE!" she ran. Her feet screaming her to stop. Her broken arm useless, waggling in the wind. But it didn't matter. There was no pain more than the pain she just felt. Naruto's dead. Hanabi leaped into the air, the beast was ready to counter but a blinding light appears. Hanabi's skin glowed brighter than the sun. A flash so pure blinded the beast. And once the flash was over with. Hanabi was on it's face once more. The snake tried to toss her off again. Hanabi held on. The memories she had with Naruto held on. She raised her hand and stabbed the beast in it's eyes. Kakashi watched as the beast squirmed. It did anything and everything until it's massive body hits the floor.

He never seen it before. He never witnessed it happening, "Nodo…" he whispered, in awe, "…If she knows Nodo, then maybe…maybe there's a chance!" He ran over to Hanabi who was on the floor. Her body limp except for her right hand. The hand that was unscathed in this battle. She crawled, clawed, gnawed, whatever it took. She tried to go back to Naruto. Her tears on her eyes washed the blood on her face. Kakashi watched. He couldn't do anything. He felt she needed to do this. It was the only way.

Hanabi finally reached Naruto. She rested her tired body on his. She couldn't hear him breathing. She couldn't hear his heart. His body felt so cold. She tried to stop crying. He wouldn't want her to cry but she couldn't stop. The tears came in rivers. Her breathing cracked in between, "N-N-Naruto!" she cried. She never cried more in her life. Her tears fell on Naruto deformed face. It was as if her tears was his.

And then…

The tears created a small orb on his head. There was small lines extending from it. Naruto's body levitated in the air. Hanabi fell back, and watched. Kakashi showed up, "Y-You did it…" he looked at Naruto's body in the air. His skin which was torn started to patch itself up. His blood which was on the floor, cleansed and went into his body. The cuts and bruises. The broken bones. All of it, repaired itself.

"You did it Hanabi. You performed life." Naruto's body was being healed. It was as if the divine gods itself placed it's hands on him. Hanabi didn't move. She didn't care if she learned life. She didn't care about Chakra. She just watched. Naruto slowly opened his eyes. His body as good as knew. He sat up and looked at Hanabi, confused, "Did we get him?"

Hanabi moved herself so fast. Her body was broken but she moved quickly. She climbed on Naruto's arms. Naruto's eyes opened wide. It was then he felt her lips pressed against his, "Naruto!" Hanabi cried between the kiss, trying to breath at the same time. Naruto held her. He didn't know what happened. He was just happy he was being kissed. Kakashi leaned against the tree.

_In one day they learned their chakra's and were able to perform it excellently. That brave boy, and that ambitious girl…_

Kakashi laughed. He brought out his book and turned a page.

_And now to the next page of our adventure._

In a distance. There was the pale man. With him, another man, but slimmer and more young, "Why did you let them go? What was so important you had to steal something from that dead boy? I don't get it. We can kill them now if we want to." The young man said. Orochimaru shook his head, "Do not worry Kabuto. We do not need to chase…"

"Why?" Kabuto asked. Every muscle in his body was ready. Orochimaru lets out a cold laughter. He turned his back to the three shinobi's enjoying their small win. The young man was hesitant but soon followed, "Because…they will come after us." In his hand was a letter. He had managed to steal it. The letter Naruto had from his parents.

* * *

><p>AN: Hm, maybe I should have made Hanabi and Naruto go out right now and not before. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
